Kala Hujan
by mellchaaa
Summary: —Masih satu, masih sama. Tidak ada yang harus berubah. Ketika Rukia mengingat dan menelusuri kembali jejak-jejak yang telah lama Ichigo tinggalkan.


_**Kala Hujan**_

_ mellchaaa. Bleach __ Tite Kubo._

—_Masih satu, masih sama. Tidak ada yang harus berubah. Ketika Rukia mengingat dan menelusuri kembali jejak-jejak yang telah lama Ichigo tinggalkan._

_._

_._

"_Rukia!"_

Hangat suaranya yang memanggil namaku, dengan semilir angin musim semi saat itu, matahari yang hangat dan bunga sakura yang tumbuh dengan indahnya. Masih sangat melekat di ingatanku.

"_Kau kemana saja? Hebat sekali kau membuatku menunggu selama dua jam! Kemana saja kau?"_

Wajah kerasmu ketika memarahiku, suara melengkingmu yang selalu memekakan telingaku. Masih selalu terdengar seperti alunan melodi di telingaku, lembut dan indah. Melodi yang membuat semua orang hanyut akan keindahannya. Ingin ku ulang terus.

"_Shopping?! Kau menyuruhku datang kesini dua jam yang lalu padahal kau baru saja shopping?! Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mau jadi babu orang pendek sepertimu!"_

Semua protes kurang ajar yang terlontar dari bibirmu, sebesar apapun keinginanku untuk merobek mulut besarmu itu.. Aku tidak tega.

"_Aku pesan cappuccino, kau pesan apa? Strawberry cake saja, mau?"_

Aroma cappuccino yang melayang-layang di udara, dan sensasi manis dari strawberry cake setiap kita datang ke kafe itu.. Bahkan masih tercap jelas di inderaku.

"_Rukia, jangan marah dong.. Aku 'kan hanya mau tahu kalau... YA! KENAPA MALAH CUEKIN AKU?!"_

Bujukanmu yang manja, bahkan yang menyebalkan sekalipun.. Aku tetap menyukainya. Aku suka.

Ketika hari itu hujan, ketika hari itu gelap, ketika alam seakan berkabung.. Akan kita. Kau mengecup bibirku lembut, ketika air mata kepahitan berbaur jadi satu dengan asinnya tetesan hujan ke dunia.

Aku ingat.

Itu kali terakhirnya aku melihatmu.

Kecupan terakhir itu.. Tanpa hasrat.

Hanya semakin memperkuat kata perpisahan kita... yang katanya untuk selamanya.

"_Rukia.."_ saat itu, aku bahkan tidak ingin memandang wajahmu.. Karena aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi, memandangmu pun tidak perlu. Aku hanya terus memelukmu, memeluk tubuh dingin itu di kolong langit yang basah karena sang mega menangis, tepat membasahi tanah tandus di hatiku.

"_Kumohon, ingatlah.. Bahwa satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukanmu tidak selayaknya seperti manusia itu hanya aku.. Ingat bahwa aku hanya seperti itu kepadamu.. Tidak ada yang lain, dulu, sekarang bahkan sampai nanti.."_ dan aku hanya terdiam. Kau ingin aku hanya mengingatmu saja.

"_Aku akan terus memukulmu dalam pikiranku, kelak. Kau juga akan terus dingin kepadaku. Tidak ada yang harus berubah."_ Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengusap lembut wajahku, memandangku sendu, dan kembali mengecup bibirku.

Dingin.

"Aku harus pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Aku hanya ingin, pada saat itu aku bisa menghentikan waktu. Memutar kembali jarum masa ke masa yang aku inginkan lagi.

Kau pergi, aku pun terjaga di atas ranjangku.. Basah kuyup. Kukira kau datang ke dalam mimpiku.

"Rukia," kudengar suara Renji dari balik pintu setelah mengetuk pintu. "Bangun.. Kita harus menghadiri pemakaman Ichigo hari ini.. Kau ingat, bukan?"

Ada jeda disana, ada jeda yang membuat hatiku sakit.

"Aku segera keluar." Jawabku singkat.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat terakhirmu, aku tersenyum melihat potret ceriamu itu.

Kau dan aku, memiliki hubungan lebih dari batas khayal tanpa satu kata yang mengikat. Aku hanya temanmu, atau sahabatmu, atau sekedar partner untuk menindas satu sama lain, dan.. Kau pria dan aku wanita, tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, tidak pernah mengatakan perasaan masing-masing sama sekali, dan bahkan tidak pernah akur.. Kau dan aku, terikat oleh benang merah kehidupan bernamakan takdir.. Takdir yang tidak mengizinkan kita untuk jujur pada diri sendiri, meskipun kita sama-sama tahu dengan kebenaran yang ada.

Kita sudah melewati hari terakhir kita bersama, Ichi.. Itu saja sudah cukup untukku. Terima kasih.

Aku tidak akan melupakan semuanya, Ichi..

Semua terekam jelas di ingatanku.

Aku akan merindukanmu.

Ketika hujan datang, aku tahu kau ada disini.. Memukulku di pikiranmu, dan aku akan tetap dingin padamu.. Dalam batas ruang khayal kita yang tidak terbatas.


End file.
